Kyouya and Haruhi Drabbles
by xXhornheartXx
Summary: Just 6 little drabbles about Kyouya and Haruhi. iPod game.


**Okay I was writing this and it started to build off of eachother. I didn't mean it to but it did. Oh well...**

**If you want it to be read in chronological order then read it 1, 5, 6, 2, 3, 4... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or anyother characters of Ouran.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**1. Fifteen ~ Taylor Swift**

Haruhi walked into Ouran the first day of school, shy and staying on the side lines she did not waiting to make a seen. She was hoping she would make it though the day and make a friend or to. All she wanted to do was become a lawyer and get out of here but she had another three years to go. The last thing on her mine was meeting a boy that she would secretly fall for. The last thing she expected was to fall for a boy a year older than her. The last thing she expected was for fall for Ootori Kyouya. She knew she didn't have time for him so she acted like she didn't but deep down she knew. She knew she was falling for a boy. Who could help it when they're fifteen, it's a natural response. Well at least that's what she told herself on that first day.

**2. That's Why God Made Me ~ Shannon Walker**

Haruhi always knew she like Kyouya. Since the first day of school when they met she knew.

Kyouya always knew there was something about the commoner that intrigued him. She held something on him.

They both just stayed friends. That was until Haruhi's final year at Ouran, when Tamaki came back and messed up her entire world.

She made a huge mistake, one that Kyouya couldn't fix. Haruhi called Kyouya that day that she found out. He came over at once and together they told her father that it was his child. His mistake, they didn't mention Tamaki. He let her cry on his shoulder. How could he be so stupid to let this happen? How could his best friend do such a thing to her and then vanish?

Five years passed and little Tankio looked at the man he called dad and asked, "Why don't I look like you or mommy or his little sis Ankori? I'm blond with violet eyes while everyone else has dark haired and dark eyed."

Kyouya looked at him with a smile and said "God made your mother so you'll always have a friend, your little sister to fight with now and then. God made your father and that's who I'll never be, but he knew you'll always need someone to love you and that's why god made me."

**3. Do You Believe me now ~ Jimmy Wayne**

Haruhi was lying in bed a year after there marriage thinking back to that night Tamaki said Kyouya liked her.

"Haruhi, Kyouya likes you," he said to her as they were dancing at the Ouran festival. His senor year.

"No he doesn't," she just laughed it off. "Besides I'm in love with you."

"I know. I love you too, but I know Kyouya and he likes you. He might even be waiting for a chance to take you away from me."

"No he isn't we're all friends. He wouldn't do that to you," smiled and kissed him as the song ended.

_I guess he was right,_ she thought to herself as she fell asleep in her husbands arms.

**4. He Didn't Have to Be ~ Brad Paisley**

Tankio was 29 and his wife had just had Haruhi's granddaughter. When he looked over at his father who was really his stepfather and thought about how much he wanted to be like him. How he wanted to be as great a dad that Kyouya didn't have to be. His mother had told him who his real father was. He didn't like him. Tamaki never knew he had a son until he came to the wedding of his best friend. By that time it was to late. Tankio was just hoping that he would be like his dad Kyouya and live up to the Ootori name. not like his real father.

**5. Perfect ~ Simple Plan**

It was raining heavily outside when Haruhi heard a nock at the door. She thought it was her father forgetting the key again. The last person she expected to see was Kyouya dripping wet and without a limo.

"Kyouya-sempi, come in," she said going to make him some tea to warm up. "Why the visit?" they both knew the real questioned she wanted to ask. Why are you here without a limo and socking wet?

"I have to apologize for the late visit but I didn't know who else I could come to," he said in a sad tone of voice. "I just needed to talk to someone, and somewhere to stay."  
"What's wrong Kyouya?"

"My father and I have had another disagreement, this time I was kicked out of the house for the night. I couldn't go to Tamaki, he doesn't know about this." He removed his glasses to dry off with the towel she had handed him. One his right eye a bruise was forming. She didn't say anything, she had seen his father hit him before but she didn't think he would bruise him. His own son.

"You can stay here, just give me a second to get you some dry clothes," she said hurrying off to her fathers closet. Coming back with jeans and a t-shirt that said "I love my daughter" she said, "They aren't what you're use to but they are male and dry."

"Thank you Haruhi," he smiled at her and went to the bathroom.

An hour later they found themselves falling asleep in Haruhi's twin bed.

As Haruhi sleep Kyouya whispered to her, "Thank you Haruhi, for everything. I know I'm not perfect but I'm glad to know I have a friend like you to come to." He kissed her head before falling to sleep. It was the start of their new secret friendship.

**6. We ~ Joy Williams**

It was the day after one of the times Kyouya had showed up at Haruhi's door. The sun was shinning and it was Sunday, no school. They were talking as they had their brakefast. Kyouya had slept in extra sweat pants and Haruhi in her night gown once again in her bed. Only her father knew about the visits, and only he knew why.

"You Haruhi we really aren't that different," Kyouya said to her while she made cereal in her night gown.

"What do you mean Kyouya?" she dropped the sempi while they were alone since the first night.

"Well you are quiet different person alone. I would have never expected you to cry yourself to sleep almost every night I wasn't here. And know one would expect me to want to be someone else. We just want someone there for us when we drop the act," he mused.

"Yes well, that's why we have eachother," she said giving him his brakefast. "Now can I please take care of that eye for you?" she asked touching his blackened eye.

He flinched and nodded. "Thank you Haruhi," he said pulling her into a hug. "You really are the best." He really wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to tell her that she was his world, but he knew he couldn't. She was in love with the idiot, and he would wait.


End file.
